Monatrophis, le commencement
by Peluchette
Summary: [U-KISS] L'histoire de deux frères vivant au 19e siècle et devant cacher leur véritable nature au reste du monde.
1. Prologue

_Très court prologue, mais c'est juste pour donner un avant goût de ma prochaine fiction !_

* * *

Les humains n'ont jamais été les seuls à peupler la Terre. La faune et la flore cohabitent avec eux depuis le début des temps. Mais une autre sorte de vie foule aussi le sol de cette planète. De nombreuses espèces, ayant des dons que les humains n'ont pas. Des monstres pour certains, des démons pour d'autres.

En 1750 de nombreuses personnes furent brûler, Elenine, Kephas, Opsédias et bien d'autres. On leur colla des noms de races comme on le fait avec les chiens. Des livres furent écris pour répertorier ces monstres dangereux pour l'Homme. On raconta aux enfants des monstruosités à leur sujet.

Pendant des années ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants cachèrent leur véritable nature pour sauver leur vie. Peu à peu les humains pensèrent qu'ils avaient vaincu ces démons et la réelle peur ne devint plus qu'une légende. Un conte qu'on lisait aux enfants du village les soirs de Halloween.

En 1805 une nouvelle famille s'installa en ville, les Shin, des gens fortunés. Ils s'installèrent dans le manoir familiale qui avait été abandonné cinquante ans auparavant. Il s'agissait d'un jeune couple dont l'épouse attendait leur premier enfant. Ils avaient amené avec eux majordomes, nourrice, femmes de chambre et compagnie. Il s'intégrèrent sans problème à la population mondaine de la ville et employèrent des paysans pour labourer les terres qui leur appartenaient.

Madame Shin avait perdu ses parents dans un terrible incendie qui avait ravagé la demeure familiale, emportant aussi ses frère et sœurs.

Monsieur Shin était le dernier fils d'un vicomte d'une ville voisine.

Quand le premier fils naquit, ils firent un grand banquet en son honneur. Cinq plus tard il eut un petit frère au désespoir de sa mère qui voulait mettre au monde une fille. Mais jamais ils ne manquèrent d'amour. La relation qu'avait madame Shin et ses fils était particulière, même son époux ne comprenait ce qui reliait ainsi ses fils et sa femme.

Soohyun n'avait encore que huit ans quand la bonne vint le chercher, dans la cours près de la fontaine, pour lui dire que sa mère était morte. Trois jours plus tard on les affubla de noir lui et son petit frère de trois ans, et on les emmena au cimetière. Alors que l'ensemble de la bourgeoisie du village venait présenter ses condoléances au chef de famille, Soohyun attrapa la main de son cadet et la serra. Le petit brun au nez retroussé leva son visage plein de larmes.

« -Où est maman ? Je veux maman.. », sanglota-t-il.

Soohyun regarda vers le trou où le cercueil de sa mère venait de descendre.

« -Mère n'est plus là Dongho. Mais je te promet que je veillerais toujours sur toi à sa place. »

Et Soohyun n'avait pas menti, les années passèrent et il protégea son frère sans répit. Il le protégea du monde extérieur. Les frères Shin n'étaient pas des enfants comme les autres, sauf si la normalité veut que vos yeux deviennent rouges, que des crocs aussi tranchant que des lames vous poussent à la place des canines et que d'une simple morsure vous pouvez tuer un être humain. Non les frères Shin n'étaient pas des enfants normaux. Arachnis, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Comme leur grand-père.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Les chapitres de cette fic seront courts (je préviens d'avance u_u), enfin plus court que ceux de Monatrophis._

* * *

Monsieur Shin avait épousé sa femme malgré le fait qu'il savait ce que son père et ses sœurs étaient. Des Arachnis. Madame Shin était la seule de la fratrie à n'être qu'une simple humaine comme sa mère. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais voulu cacher à son mari ce que sa famille était. Mais Monsieur Shin aimait tellement cette jeune femme aux traits si doux qu'il avait fait abstraction de ce détail et l'avait épousé. Ils savaient tous deux aussi qu'il y avait des risques pour que leurs enfants soient, ce qu'on appelait en ville, des monstres. Lorsque Soohyun naquit, rien ne laissait paraître que l'enfant serait différent des autres, mais quelque chose en sa mère lui criait qu'il n'était pas normal. La chose se confirma lorsqu'un matin Madame Shin entra dans la chambre du nouveau né qui dormait encore. Elle s'approcha du berceau, elle ne l'entendait pas respirer. Prise de panique elle attrapa son fils qui ouvrit de grands yeux rouges. Son sang se glaça. Pendant près d'une semaine elle n'osa dire à son mari ce qu'elle avait découvert de peur qu'il ne les quitte tous les deux. Mais Monsieur Shin n'en fit rien.

« -Nous le protégerons de la société. Nous lui apprendrons à cacher sa nature. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils élevèrent Soohyun. L'enfant ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec les autres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si rapide et eux non. Madame Shin s'arrangeait toujours pour se procurer du sang afin que son fils ne devienne pas trop faible. Mais elle n'avoua jamais à son mari d'où il venait et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Quand Madame Shin tomba de nouveau enceinte, son époux changea. Il ne se sentait plus capable de revivre tout ça une deuxième fois. Il ne se sentait pas capable de garder un tel secret. Il ne voulait pas être blessé.

Il vint à peine voir sa femme quand l'enfant vint au monde, lui laissant la charge de l'élever. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand un jour Dongho se réveilla, les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant.

Elle retrouva maintes fois Soohyun assis à côté du berceau de son frère, le regardant simplement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je veille sur lui. »

Chaque fois qu'il répondait ça, madame Shin souriait et embrassait le front de l'aîné de ses fils.

Ils pouvaient passer des heures et des heures à trois, enfermés dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Monsieur Shin les entendait rire bien souvent, mais jamais il n'entra pour venir passer du temps avec eux.

« -Pourquoi père ne vient jamais jouer avec nous depuis que Dongho est né ? Avant il s'amusait souvent avec moi..

-Il est juste très occupé. »

Elle répondait toujours la même chose, n'osant avouer la vraie raison.

Madame Shin s'était toujours arrangée pour revenir toutes les semaines avec du sang pour ses fils. Son mari ne lui avait jamais demandé d'où il venait, ne préférant pas le savoir.

Trois ans plus tard, au plus grand désespoir de tous, la femme pleine de vie qu'était madame Shin tomba malade. Elle resta alitée pendant plusieurs semaines, atteignant des 40 degrés de température. Ses maux de têtes lui faisaient avoir des hallucinations, son nez saignait sans cesse et d'affreux vomissement noirs l'étouffaient bien souvent la nuit. Le médecin déclara qu'il s'agissait du typhus, maladie qui avait tué de nombreux enfants à l'orphelinat en dehors de la ville. Dans ses derniers jours, la peau de la femme était totalement recouverte de tâches rougeâtres dues aux hémorragies sous-cutanées. Elle empêcha ses fils de venir lui rendre visite, bien qu'elle savait que cette maladie ne pouvait les toucher, elle refusait qu'ils la voient ainsi.

« -Tu dois les protéger.. Je ne te demande pas de faire ce que je faisais mais pour moi, protège les. Ne laisse personne savoir ce qu'ils sont. Ils doivent vivre, pour moi. »

Ce fut les derniers mots que madame Shin prononça à l'attention de son mari. Quelques heures après elle s'éteignit et la bonne alla chercher les jeunes maîtres Shin qui, à l'âge de huit et trois ans, perdirent leur mère.

Les années passèrent. Comme sa femme le lui avait demandé, monsieur Shin protégea l'identité de ses fils mais jamais il ne leur témoigna l'amour et l'attention que madame Shin leur portait. Il aimait ses fils mais il les aurait encore plus aimé si il n'avait pas eu à garder un si lourd secret. Soohyun, comme il l'avait promis, veilla sur son petit frère. Les premières années furent difficiles, ils durent affronter la faim. Malgré la nourriture qu'ils avalaient, il y avait toujours un manque. Et plus le manque était grand, plus ils étaient faibles. Soohyun captura de petits animaux qui passaient sur le terrain, écureuils, lapin... Le sang animal ne leur donnait pas autant de force que le sang humain mais il empêchait qu'ils se retrouvent totalement affaibli.

Le temps passa et bientôt Soohyun délaissa les animaux. Il se rendait à l'orphelinat pendant la nuit et bien souvent au petit matin, un enfant avait disparu. Les corps ne furent jamais retrouvés. Soohyun savait à quel point c'était mal de tuer ces pauvres orphelins, mais il aurait massacré des centaines d'enfants pour ne pas que son frère souffre.

Quand il eut seize ans, il abandonna les orphelins et s'offrit les services de prostitués. Ces jeunes femmes, sans le sous et sans familles ne manqueraient elles non plus à personne. Après avoir passé la nuit avec elles, c'est sans pitié aucune qu'il leur brisait la nuque avant de les amener à son frère pour qu'il se nourrisse lui aussi. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de les tuer de peur qu'elles ne révèlent au monde qui ils étaient.

Personne n'enquêtait sur la disparition de pauvres orphelins ou de filles de joies. Mais celles-ci se faisaient plus rares dans la région, sachant que leurs sœurs de fortunes avaient certainement subi un funeste destin.

Un jour où le manque de sang se faisait sentir, Dongho ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur l'un des chiens de chasse de son père. Il lui arracha la gorge de ses crocs et se rassasia de son sang. Lorsque monsieur Shin vit le carnage il regarda son plus jeune fils avec dégoût et le gifla fortement. Dongho retint une plainte. Son père continua de le gifler, hurlant avec rage. Soudain sa main fut stoppée dans son élan. Soohyun apparut à ses côtés, les yeux rouges et les crocs sortis. Son visage était fermé, crispé.

« -Posez encore une fois vos mains sur lui et plus jamais ses mains vous ne les reverrez. »

Monsieur Shin ouvrit de grands yeux, sous le choc.

« -Lâche moi ! »

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il adressa la parole à son aîné. Même lorsqu'il le croisait, jamais il n'ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler directement.

Le temps passa et bientôt Dongho fêta ses dix-neuf ans. Pour ne pas dénoter à la tradition et ne pas éveiller les soupçons, monsieur Shin avait toujours organisé des soirées dans son grand jardin pour célébrer l'anniversaire de ses fils. Toute la noblesse et la bourgeoisie de la ville était invitée pour cette occasion. Soohyun entra dans la chambre de son petit frère et ne put retenir un sourire quand il le vit devant le miroir en train de se battre avec son nœud papillon.

« -Laisse moi t'aider petit frère. »

Il le fit se tourner vers lui et fixa rapidement le nœud. Il tapota la tête du brun en rigolant.

« -Tu as beau grandir tu es toujours aussi empoté Dongho. Heureusement que je suis là. »

Le plus jeune lui tira la langue.

« -Où est donc passé ta politesse jeune maître ? »

Le petit brun fit une grimace avant de se résigner.

« -Merci... Hyung-nim.

-N'en fais pas trop non plus », rigola Soohyun.

Il décoiffa son petit frère.

« -Hyung arrête de m'embêter ! »

Soohyun posa un regard attendrit sur lui. Ce jeune garçon qui devenait peu à peu un homme représentait tout pour lui. Il l'avait toujours protégé et il le ferait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Même si ce dernier avait tout de l'enfant gâté et manquait parfois un peu de respect.

« -J'ai entendu dire que père avait invité les nouveaux venus en ville.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi », répondit le plus vieux.

Il s'assit sur le lit de son cadet pendant que celui-ci se recoiffait devant la glace.

« -J'ai entendu dire qu'il était le fils d'un prince du grand nord, là où la neige recouvre le sol. On dit qu'il à la peau blanche comme celle-ci et que ses cheveux sont d'un blond étonnant. »

Dongho semblait excité à l'idée de rencontrer cet inconnu venu d'un lointain pays.

« -On dit aussi qu'il est beau comme un dieu..

-Hyung ! »

Le plus jeune se tourna vers Soohyun, une expression à mi-chemin entre le choc et l'exaspération. Soohyun n'avait jamais caché à son frère qu'il était autant attiré par les hommes que par les femmes.

« -Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit !

-Alors ne dit rien ! Et ne tente rien, pas à ma fête d'anniversaire c'est... Dégoûtant. »

Un petit sourire en coin se forma sur le visage du plus vieux. Il se leva lentement.

« -Il n'y a rien de dégoûtant là-dedans bien au contraire. Mais ça tu ne le sais pas... Tu sais moi à ton âge j'étais déjà devenu un homme depuis longtemps et je.. »

Dongho envoya son peigne sur son frère.

« -Tais-toi ! »

Soohyun se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre en riant. En vérité il était heureux que son frère n'ait encore jamais connu les plaisirs de la chair. Il ne supportait pas même l'idée de quelqu'un touchant son cadet.

Il pressa le pas et se rendit à son tour dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus appropriée pour la fête de son frère. De sa fenêtre ouverte il pouvait entendre les premiers invités qui étaient déjà présent. Il écouta les ragots mondains tout en boutonnant sa chemise, couvrant son corps finement taillé. Il rentra celle-ci dans son pantalon avant de passer une veste noire par dessus. Son nœud papillon fixé, il se regarda dans le miroir pour arranger ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il devait être parfait pour se montrer devant cette foule de personnes haut placées, pour ne pas faire honte à son père.

« -Hyung ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Soohyun leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« -Tu ne sais donc pas frapper aux portes ?

-Pas le temps, les invités commencent à arriver, père s'impatiente nous devons y aller.

-Bien bien j'arrive. »

Il suivit son frère dans le couloir, boutonnant sa veste. Ils croisèrent tout un tas de domestiques qui semblaient courir dans tous les sens. Avant qu'ils ne descendent les escaliers Soohyun retint son cadet par l'épaule.

« -N'oublie pas Dongho, tu dois te contrôler. Si jamais quelqu'un se coupe malencontreusement cesse de respirer mais mime tout de même l'action.

-Je sais hyung. On a fait ça des millions de fois.

-Oui.. Mais cette fois nous n'avons pas bu de sang depuis plus d'une semaine. »

Soohyun n'avait eut le temps ou l'occasion d'aller « chasser » et cela l'inquiéter énormément. Il se sentait faiblir quelque peu, il ne devait pas se le permettre. Il devait être toujours au meilleur de sa forme pour protéger son frère.

« -Les garçons hâtez vous ! »

La vieille nourrice les pressa quelque peu. Ils descendirent l'escalier et passèrent la grande porte ouverte sur le jardin de devant. A leur arrivée les invités qui étaient présent tournèrent la tête, des sourires illuminèrent leurs visages et ils se pressèrent vers eux. Les hommes venaient serrer la main du jeune Dongho.

« -Je vous souhaite pleins de bonheur pour votre anniversaire jeune maître Shin. »

Les femmes baissez respectueusement la tête et lui souhaitaient à leur tour un joyeux anniversaire. Soohyun entendit les brides de conversation qu'avaient son père et un invité.

« -Vos fils sont de plus en plus grands et de plus en plus beaux mon ami. Et je crois savoir qu'ils sont tous deux très intelligents. Vous pouvez être fier. Vous savez, ma jeune fille vient d'avoir seize ans, elle sera bientôt en âge de se marier.. »

Il préféra ne pas écouter la suite. De nombreux hommes avaient déjà fait des propositions de la sorte à leur père. Soohyun était en âge de se marier, mais il ne le pouvait, il ne risquerait pas que son secret et celui de son frère soit découvert. Et tout cela l'arranger bien, il ne voulait pas se marier. Être enchaîner à la même personne tout au long de sa vie, vivre dans un cage invisible, il n'en supportait pas même l'idée. L'unique personne à laquelle il serait attaché toute sa vie était son frère.

Les invités arrivèrent peu à peu, presque cinquante personnes avaient été invitées. Il y en avait que les frères Shin connaissaient bien, d'autres moins, il y en avait même qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ils n'avaient aucun ami de leur âge au sein de ses familles, ils ne connaissaient donc les jeunes gens présents que de loin et de nom. Dongho se rendit aux côtés de son père pour saluer d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, Soohyun se rendit prêt de la grande table où était servi le champagne. Ce genre de soirée mondaine ne l'intéressait pas, il était las de tout ça. Il avala d'une gorgée le contenu de sa coupe avant d'en demander une seconde. Une étrange odeur lui titillait les narines depuis un petit moment, et celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Elle se prononça de plus en plus. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la grande grille à l'entrée de la demeure. Il fixa la barrière un long moment, inspirant profondément. Après plus de dix minutes à fixer cette entrée quelqu'un en franchit le seuil. Il détailla ce nouveau venu. Un jeune homme, grand et extrêmement mince. De longues et fines jambes, une démarche gracieuse donnant presque l'impression de flottement dans l'air. Une peau plus pâle et plus belle que le nacre et des cheveux d'un blond qu'on ne voyait jamais. Le prince du nord. Il le regarda s'avancer au milieu des invités qui semblaient l'avoir déjà rencontré. L'odeur, elle venait de lui. Il tourna la tête vers Dongho, celui-ci le regardait. Il le rejoignit rapidement.

« -Quelle est cette odeur ? », murmura le plus jeune.

Soohyun fronça les sourcils.

« -Le nouveau venu. Ca vient de lui. »

Ils se turent un instant avant de nouveau se regarder.

« -Tu crois que c'est un...

-Très certainement. »

Dongho avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ils n'eurent pas plus de temps pour échanger d'autres paroles que leur père les somma de venir. Ils marchèrent tout deux vers celui-ci, sachant qu'il allait les présenter à ce nordique qu'ils n'avait jamais vu.

« -Voici mes deux fils, Soohyun et Dongho.

-Enchanté. Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Dongho. Je suis Kevin Woo. »

Le blond tendit sa main vers Soohyun qui l'empoigna. Il frissonna en la sentant si froide contre la sienne. Le jeune homme sourit à l'aîné des fils Shin.

« -On m'a dit que vous viviez chez votre oncle. Mais parlez moi un peu plus de cet endroit d'où vous venez. »

Monsieur Shin emmena Kevin à sa suite pour en apprendre plus sur cet étranger. Soohyun avait toujours cette sensation de fraîcheur dans le creux de sa main.

« -Sa peau est glacée Dongho... Il n'y a plus de doute, c'en est un. »

Le plus jeune regarda le blond s'éloigner. Il n'était pas les seuls nobles à cacher leurs identités ici. Bientôt les cuisiniers amenèrent toutes sortes de nourritures sur les grandes tables. Les gens allèrent se servir tout en continuant leur conversation. Les frères Shin restèrent ensemble, parlant à voix basse.

« -Hyung... Il nous faut lui parler. Nous n'en avons jamais rencontrer auparavant.

-Je sais Dongho, soit patient, attendons que père ait fini de lui parler. »

Mais monsieur Shin semnblait avoir tout un tas de choses à demander au nouveau venu en ville. Plusieurs hommes vinrent même les rejoindre pour discuter. Après plusieurs heures, le jeune homme se retrouva enfin seul, le maître de maison s'étant désintéressé de lui pour le moment. Soohyun s'approcha doucement, le blond se tourna vers lui et sourit une fois de plus.

« -Je pense que nous avons à parler vous et moi. »

Il hocha la tête et le fit le suivre pour être un peu à l'écart.

« -Je me doutais quand j'ai entendu parler de vous que vous n'étiez pas humains, j'ai eu raison. Des Arachnis, intéressant.

-Vous êtes un Elenine n'est-ce pas ?

-Perspicace. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde les yeux du blond passèrent du marron au bleu.

« -J'imagine que vous avez tout un tas de questions à me poser mais je ne peux y répondre ici. Rencontrons nous cette nuit, près du lac et nous pourrons parler librement.

-A quelle heure y serez-vous ?

-A deux heure.

-Entendu. »

Soohyun fit un petit signe de tête et quitta l'Elenine pour aller retrouver son frère. Il lui murmura à l'oreille ce que lui avait dit le blond. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Dongho ne tint pas en place. Il semblait plus excité que jamais.

« -Tiens toi tranquille Dongho.

-Désolé hyung. »

Madame Shin leur avait souvent parlé des différentes espèces de monstres qui existaient. Elle leur avait lu des livres sur ceux-ci, sur leur histoire. Soohyun les avait à son tour lu à son petit frère. Les Elenines étaient des êtres qui avaient toujours fascinés Dongho, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer un avant ça.

Les invités quittèrent peu à peu la demeure, laissant derrière eux du travail pour les domestiques. Monsieur Shin s'approcha des ses fils.

« -Alors Dongho cette soirée t'a-t-elle plu ? Tes présents te font-ils plaisir ?

-Oui beaucoup père. Merci.

-Bien. Bonne nuit »

Et sans un mot pour son aîné il quitta ses enfants. Dongho baissa la tête.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas aimé tes cadeaux en vérité ?

-Si, beaucoup. C'est juste, son ton. La façon qu'il a de me parler. Mère était-elle si froide ? J'aimerais m'en souvenir.. »

Soohyun passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère.

« -Non Dongho, mère était douce et aimante et j'aimerais moi aussi que tu en ais le souvenir.

-Grâce à toi c'est un peu comme si elle était toujours là. »

Il embrassa le front de son cadet. Le petit brun pouvait être un ange quand il le voulait. Soohyun sortit sa montre à gousset et regarda l'heure. Il était presque une heure trente-cinq.

« -Allons-y. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent discrètement de l'enceinte de la maison. Ils se dirigeaient facilement dans la pénombre. Ils ne pouvaient aller aussi vite que leurs permettaient leurs pouvoirs, de peur que quelqu'un rodant dans les environs ne les surprennent. Quand ils atteignirent la rive du lac, Kevin était déjà présent, la lune reflétant sur ses cheveux blond les faisant presque briller. Le sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres il avança vers eux.

« -Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous rencontrer ici. Je suis disposais à répondre à toute vos questions.

-Pourquoi être venu ici ?

-Comme vous le savez très certainement, mon père est un prince du grand Nord, dernier fils du roi. Moi-même je suis le dernier fils, de ma fratrie. Nous n'étions que deux Elenines..

-Etions ? », coupa Dongho.

Le blond hocha la tête.

« -Ma jeune sœur, Elena, était-elle aussi dotée de pouvoirs. Elle a succombé sa fièvre l'année dernière.

-Désolé. »

Kevin secoua légèrement la tête, les yeux brillants.

« -Je suis donc maintenant le seul « monstre » de la famille. Dans le Nord la chasse est de nouveau ouverte contre les gens comme vous et moi. Mon père n'a voulu prendre aucun risque et m'a envoyé chez son oncle qui vit ici.

-L'endroit n'est pas si sûr.

-Il n'y a aucun endroit sûr pour les gens comme nous dans ce monde. »

Il y eut un silence. Kevin avait raison, aucun endroit n'était sûr pour les gens comme eux. Leur secret pouvait être découvert à tout instant, à la moindre étourderie, au moindre relâchement de leur part. La vie ne tenait qu'à un fil pour ces personnes qu'on appelait monstres.

« -Vous êtes venu seul ? Votre pays ne vous manque pas trop. », demanda Dongho d'un petite voix, ne pouvant s'imaginer loin de chez lui, loin de son frère.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête.

« -Mon majordome est venu avec moi, c'est un peu comme si j'avais emmener un bout de mon pays avec moi.

-Votre majordome ?

-Oui. »

Kevin le va la main et fit un signe vers les buisson un peu plus loin.

« -Tu peux venir ! »

Les feuilles se mirent à bouger et un jeune homme sortit de derrière les fourrés. Il s'approcha des trois garçons. Soohyun le détailla et il comprit aussitôt.

« -Un Warhammer... », souffla-t-il.

Dongho ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se rappela ce que disait les livres d'histoires. Il y eut un temps où la guerre entre la glace et le feu faisait rage. Les Elenines avaient pris le pouvoir et était devenu la noblesse et la royauté, emmenant avec eux dans le grand Nord les Warhammers, en faisant des ouvriers, des serviteurs. Cette guerre avait pris fin depuis des siècles et des siècles, les Warhammers ayant retrouvés leur liberté. Mais certaines familles n'avaient pu quitter le Nord.

« -Voici Eli, mon majordome et plus que tout... mon meilleur ami. »

* * *

_Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ça mais bon... Il fallait que je poste quelque chose quand même_


	3. Chapitre 2

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'anniversaire de Dongho, celui-ci était excité depuis ce jour. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'un autre noble cachait sa véritable identité, il se sentait certainement beaucoup moins seul. Mais à son grand étonnement, Soohyun n'avait pas le même entrain quant à cette nouvelle. Depuis trois jours il était plu silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Il quitta sa chambre et partit à la recherche de son frère mais il ne le trouva nul part.

Dans les bas quartiers de la ville, près des champs, au milieu des fermes, Soohyun venait d'entrer dans une petite mansarde de bois, la tête encapuchonnée pour ne pas être reconnu. Il ne frappa à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la maisonnette. L'intérieur était plus que modeste, une table en bois sur laquelle trônait une bougie à moitié fondue, trois chaises qui ne semblaient pas très stable. Une cheminée au fond de la pièce servait de chauffage à la bâtisse. Une porte à droite menait sur ce qui servait de chambre, avec un lit qui avait l'air aussi dur que de la pierre et dans le fond un bac qui servait de baignoire. L'endroit était vide mais quelques minutes après la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau. L'individu se stoppa en voyant l'homme de dos chez lui, l'Arachni pouvez sentir sa tension mais bien vite il se relaxa.

« -Soohyun ? »

Il retira sa capuche et se tourna vers l'habitant de la maisonnette. Une jeune homme d'à peu près sa taille se tenait devant lui. Il portait des vêtements qui montraient sa différence sociale avec Soohyun. La musculature de ses bras et la couleur caramel de sa peau ne trompaient pas quant à son statut de paysan.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais besoin de te parler Hoon. »

Yeo Hoonmin était le fils d'un paysan qui avait reprit le travail de son père après sa mort. Il travaillait sur des terres appartement aux Shin. Hoon referma la porte de sa maison et s'approcha de Soohyun.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu as entendu parler du nouveau venu en ville ?

-L'Elenine ? »

Soohyun pencha la tête.

« -Tu es au courant.

-Je l'ai senti en passant non loin de chez lui. »,répondit Hoonmin.

Hoon n'était pas un humain lui non plus. Un autre monstre qui séjournait en ville. Dongho n'était pas au courant, seul Soohyun le savait. Ils s'étaient rencontrés trois ans plus tôt.

**Décembre 1826**

Soohyun se déplaçait habilement dans la neige, dissimulé sous son long manteau noir. Il vit au loin une prostituée qui grelottait sous un sapin. Un sourire aux lèvres il s'approchait tout en enlevant son capuchon.

« -Vous avez froid jeune demoiselle ? »

La jeune femme eut un rire strident.

« -Pourquoi tant de politesse messire. Je ne coûte qu'une pièce d'argent, je n'ai pas besoin de vos belles paroles. »

Les prostituées savaient que le coin n'était pas sûr pour elles, mais jamais elles ne se méfiaient en voyant le jeune maître Shin. Elles ne voyaient presque que d'affreux bons hommes alors quand un jeune homme aussi beau que lui se présentait elles ne disaient jamais non.

« -Je t'en offre deux ma belle. »

Il sortit deux pièces de sa poche et les tendit à la prostituée.

« -Habituellement on ne me paye qu'après.. »

Soohyun pensa « oui mais après tu ne seras plus là. » Il se contenta de sourire et de mettre les pièces dans la main gelée de la fille.

« -Où voulez-vous faire ça mon bon monsieur ?

-Suis moi. »

Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraîna jusqu'à une ancienne cabane non loin de là. Après avoir fait crier la prostituée de plaisir, il retomba sur son dos. Il ne leur faisait jamais l'amour de face pour ne pas qu'elles voient ses yeux devenir rouges et ses crocs sortirent. Il déposa un baiser entre les omoplates du corps maigre de la femme.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé...

-De quoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

Soohyun mis ses mains de chaque côtés de la tête de la jeune fille et d'un geste sec il lui brisa la nuque.

« -De ça. »

Il planta ses crocs dans la chair du poignet de la prostituée et bu son sang qui était encore chaud. A mesure qu'il buvait, il sentait ses forces le regagner. Il s'essuya les lèvres après avoir fini et fouilla dans son sac au sol pour en sortir une petite bouteille de verre. Il la plaça sous le poignet et attendit que le sang coule dedans. Une fois celle-ci remplie, il remit ses vêtements, rangea la bouteille dans son sac et emporta le corps de la jeune femme. A toute vitesse il se dirigea dans les bois. Il creusa un trou et y déposa le corps de la jeune femme avant de le recouvrir. Quand il eut fini il quitta les bois pour retourner dans l'enceinte de la ville. Près des terres de son père il sentit une étrange odeur. Curieux il la suivit. Après quelques minutes de marche il repéra à plusieurs mètres un jeune homme assis dans la neige, le nez dans les étoiles. Soohyun renifla plusieurs fois, l'odeur semblait venir de ce garçon.

« -Tu sens le sang ! », lança l'inconnu sans le regarder.

Soohyun se figea, les crocs sortis, en alerte.

« -Arachni. » dit-il en se tournant vers Soohyun.

Le visage de l'inconnu était rond, presque enfantin.

« -Shin Soohyun... J'ai toujours su que vous étiez louche toi et ton frère. Je ne vous avez jamais vu en dehors de chez vous, maintenant je comprend mieux. »

Soohyun, prit de panique par ce que ce garçon disait se précipita sur lui et l'attrapa à la gorge, le relevant. L'autre ne broncha pas. Soohyun planta ses crocs dans la veine saillante de son cou mais recracha aussitôt le sang. Il était froid. Ce n'était pas normal. Le sang qu'il buvait à même les corps était toujours chaud.

« -Qui es-tu ? », demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'emprise et porta une main à son cou.

« -Mon nom est Yeo Hoonmin, je travail avec mon père sur les terres du votre.

-Ça m'est égal, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu es ?

-Un Ophis. »

Soohyun se remémora ce qu'il avait lu dans les bouquins de sa mère. Les Ophis étaient les monstres les plus rares, on n'en rencontrait rarement. Ils étaient souvent les seuls de leur fratrie et le gène sautait des générations. Les Ophis étaient des serpents, ils avaient le sang froid, ils s'acclimataient donc à toutes les températures et pouvaient rester des heures dans l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas leur seule ressemblance avec les serpents, ils étaient capable de faire « peau neuve ». Il leur suffisait de voir une fois le physique d'une personne pour s'approprier ses traits et se débarrasser de leur propre « peau ».

« -Tu es... un monstre.

-Oui c'est comme ça qu'on nous appelle vous et moi.

-Il y en a d'autres ?

-Oui, je les ai senti. Mais je ne sais pas qui. »

Soohyun était estomaqué. Il avait toujours pensé que Dongho et lui était les seuls en ville. Mais ils étaient plusieurs. Il se sentit soudain beaucoup moins seul.

Il attrapa le bras de Hoonmin et le rapprocha. Doucement il lécha la morsure dans le cou de celui-ci pour qu'elle arrête de saigner.

« -Je suis désolé pour ça Hoonmin.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez m'appeler Hoon... Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. »

Une étrange douceur émanait des yeux de cet Ophis, ce qui trouble Soohyun quelque peu. Mais cela le mit aussi en confiance.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Hoon, qu'il avait trouvé un autre monstre.

**Retour en 1829**

Soohyun s'assit près de la table et Hoon se mit face à lui.

« -Il y a trois jours j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec lui. Il s'appelle Kevin.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-La chasse a reprit dans le Nord. »

Les yeux de Hoon s'écarquillèrent.

« -La chasse ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que son père l'a envoyé ici. Mais je crains que cette réouverture de boucherie ne se contente pas du Nord. »

Soohyun pouvait lire la peur dans les yeux de Hoonmin. Il avait entendu ce qu'il s'était passé en 1750 et il ne voulait vivre ça pour rien au monde.

« -Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Pour le moment rien, on se fait le plus discret possible et on attend de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Mais n'ayons pas trop d'espoir Hoon, la chasse nous atteindra à un moment où un autre. »

L'Ophis secoua la tête.

« -Mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! »

Soohyun se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Toi non Hoon, Dongho non plus n'est pas un monstre. Moi j'en suis un. »

Hoonmin colla son torse contre celui de l'Arachni et l'entoura de ses bras.

« -Tu n'avais pas le choix.

-J'ai tué des enfants. J'ai tués des prostituées juste après leur avoir fait l'amour. J'ai bu leur sang, je les ai vidés pour nourrir mon frère. »

Le bras autour de Soohyun se serrèrent un peu plus.

« -Tu l'as fait pour survivre.

-Ne me trouve pas d'excuse Yeo Hoonmin. Je suis un monstre et je serais le premier à brûler. »

Hoon retourna Soohyun et le plaqua rageusement contre le mur.

« -Arrête tes conneries Soohyun !

-C'est un monstre que tu aimes Hoon... »

L'Ophis baissa les yeux.

« -Non, c'est un homme et pas un monstre que j'aime. »

Soohyun, toujours de sa voix grave et froide répondit.

« -Tu ne sais que je n'aimerais jamais qu'une seule personne au monde Hoon. »

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et se concentra. En une fraction de seconde sa peau sembla se retourner pour laisser apparaître le jeune Dongho à la place du garçon.

« -Je sais... »

Même sa voix était la même que celle du cadet des Shin. La seule chose qui les démarquait était les yeux oranges de Hoon.

Soohyun le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains glissèrent le long du torse de l'Ophis. Il savait que tout ceci était malsain au plus haut point. Mais enfin il pouvait avoir le sentiment de toucher son frère, même si au fond il savait que ce n'était que Hoonmin derrière ce masque. Hoon qui souffrait à chaque fois qu'il devait devenir Dongho pour satisfaire les fantasmes de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais qui lui ne l'aimait pas.

Soohyun l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre où il le plaqua sur le lit. Il était toujours plus doux quand il devenait Dongho. Quand il était Hoonmin, Soohyun était violent, se laissant aller à ses pulsions.

« -Soohyun... », soupira-t-il.

Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol rapidement et Soohyun pénétra Hoon qui eut une grimace de douleur sur le visage, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir son râle.

« -Pardon.. »

Quand Soohyun lui faisait l'amour il y avait toujours de la passion, mais quand il était en Dongho il y avait cette illusion d'amour. Et même si ça faisait mal, ça faisait un bien fou de se sentir aimé. Les coups de reins s'enchaînaient avec vitesse et puissance. Un noble qui forniquait avec un paysan, Hoon en aurait presque rit tant la situation était improbable. Mais les choses comme ça ne se commandait pas. L'attirance entre deux êtres, qu'elle soit physique ou sentimentale.

Tout deux allongés dans le lit, Hoon posa sa tête contre le torse de Soohyun. Quand il était en Dongho, il était nettement plus petit que l'Arachni alors qu'il faisait habituellement la même taille que lui.

« -Si la chasse arrive jusqu'à nos terres... Nous devrions peut-être partir.

-Oui... », murmura Soohyun tout en caressant son dos d'un air absent.

L'Arachni soupira. Il ne voulait pas voir ce temps venir et pourtant ça semblait inévitable.

« -Où irions-nous ?

-J'ai fait un rêve un jour. J'ai rêvé d'un endroit, un autre monde où nous pourrions être nous même tous ensembles. Nous n'aurions pas à nous cacher dans cet endroit. C'est là que je veux emmener Dongho, dans un endroit comme ça.

-Avait-il un nom cet endroit ? »

Soohyun baissa les yeux pour le regarder. Les yeux de Hoon redevinrent noirs et il reprit sa propre apparence.

« -Monatrophis. »

L'Ophis ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'imaginer cet endroit. Il voulait croire qu'un jour il pourrait lui aussi trouver ce genre de place pour être lui-même.

Il remirent leurs vêtements et Soohyun s'apprêta à partir.

« -Nous devrions trouver les autres monstres de la ville pour leur en parler. Dis le à ton ami Kephas.

-Je le ferais.

-Au revoir Hoon.

-Au revoir Soohyun. »

L'Arachni quitta la maison, il s'en retourna à son propre monde. Son monde où le vrai Dongho l'attendait. Le plus jeune était d'ailleurs impatient de le voir, ne l'ayant pas trouvé de l'après-midi. Quand il vit enfin son frère franchir la porte d'entrée il se précipita vers lui.

« -Hyung !

-Ne cours pas comme ça Dongho, tu vas tomber. »

Le plus jeune avait le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il tenait une lettre dans les mains.

« -Qu'est-ce donc ?

-C'est Kevin, il veut nous voir ce soir. Il nous invite toi et moi chez son oncle.

-Est-ce pour ça que tu es si heureux ?

-Oui ! »

Soohyun eut un petit rire. Dongho était vraiment puéril, de réjouissant d'un rien.

Peu après le départ de Soohyun, Hoon quitta à son tour sa maison. Il devait trouver son ami pour le prévenir des récents événements. Il marcha un long moment, repensant à tout ce que Soohyun lui avait dit. Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis brûler, ni-même monter sur le bûcher. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres, pas plus que les humains qui pouvaient être pire que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Il frappa à la porte d'une ferme et un homme vint lui ouvrir. Il sourit en le reconnaissant et lui indiqua que son fils n'était pas à la maison mais qu'il était partit nourrir les cochons. Hoonmin remercia l'homme est se dirigea vers les étables. Il vit un grand garçon dos à lui et il s'approcha sans un bruit. Il savait que l'odeur des porcs pouvait masquer la sienne. Une fois assez près il posa ses mains sur les yeux du jeune homme.

« -Jaeseop ! »

Celui-ci sursauta violemment avant de rigoler en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

« -Hoon tu m'as fais peur idiot. »

L'Ophis sourit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Jaeseop remarqua la mine défaite de son ami.

« -Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Asseyons-nous. »

Il s'installèrent sur une botte de foin.

« -Tu as entendu parler du nouveau en ville ?

-Le prince du Nord ?

-Oui. C'est un Elenine. »

Jaeseop ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« -Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il a fuit son pays...

-Pourquoi ? »

Hoon baissa la tête.

« -Jaeseop... La chasse a repris dans le Nord. »

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« -D'après certain elle ne va pas tarder à arriver jusqu'ici.

-Non ! »

Jaeseop se leva brusquement.

« -Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça.

-Je sais...

-Non Hoon ! Tu sais ce qu'ils vont nous faire, ils vont nous traquer comme du gibier, nous enfermer dans des cages où ils nous tortureront avant de nous faire brûler sur la place publique !

-Je sais Jaeseop. Mais nous n'allons pas laisser ça arriver n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais. »

Hoon se leva à son tour.

« -Si il le faut nous fuirons.

-Si il le faut nous nous battrons Hoon... Je refuse de voir mes amis et ma famille mourir. »

La chasse. Cette chose inhumaine faite par les humains eux-mêmes. Traquant des gens leur ressemblant en tout point mais différent dans le fond. La chasse avait repris. LA chasse allait arriver.

* * *

_Court chapitre mais chapitre quand même ^^ _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose je suis désolé. _

* * *

Kevin était assis dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Le soleil baissait déjà dans le ciel, annonçant le crépuscule pour peu. Il s'amusait à créer de petites boules de glaces qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts avant de les laisser tomber dans l'herbe où elles allaient finir par fondre. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, semblant être dans un autre monde. Eli arriva derrière lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le petit banc de pierre.

« -Vous leur avez demandé de venir ? », demanda le majordome.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il laissa tomber la sphère glacée qu'il avait entre les mains et posa enfin les yeux sur le Warhammer.

« -J'ai besoin de leur parler. Je dois les prévenir maintenant au cas où...

-Il ne vous arrivera rien. »

L'Elenine eut un sourire triste sur le visage.

« -On ne peut pas le savoir Eli. Un chasseur m'a traqué jusqu'ici je le sens.

-Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr.

-On ne peut pas prendre de risque Eli ! »

Kevin se leva et fit quelques pas dans le jardin avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son majordome.

« -Je refuse que d'autres personnes meurs par ma faute. Plus vite ils seront au courant mieux ce sera.

-Il ne vous arrivera rien non plus Kevin.

-Voyons Eli, nous savons comment la chasse a toujours fini. »

Le Warhammer se leva et s'approcha de son maître. Il lui prit le visage entre ses main, propageant la chaleur de sa peau contre celle des joues de Kevin.

« Je ne les laisserais jamais vous avoir. »

Un toussotement leur fit tourner la tête vers la maison. Le grand oncle de Kevin était dans l'encadrement de la porte arrière. Eli lâcha son maître et se plaça légèrement en retrait.

« -Kevin, tes amis sont arrivés, Moonju est en train de les recevoir.

-Merci mon oncle, j'arrive de suite. »

L'homme rentra chez lui pour aller accueillir à son tour les invités. Eli se dirigea vers la porte mais Kevin le retint par le bras.

« -Laissons les profiter du dîner avant de le leur dire. »

Le Warhammer hocha la tête et laissa Kevin passer devant pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs domestique qui s'attelaient à leurs tâches respectives. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Monsieur Woo avait accueilli les deux jeunes maîtres Shin.

« -Soohyun, Dongho ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! »

Ils échangèrent des salutations amicales, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Je vais me retirer maintenant. », prévint Eli.

Kevin hocha la tête et regarda son majordome s'éloigner pour retourner à sa place. Ca lui faisait souvent mal de le voir partir ainsi. Eli était son meilleur ami, qu'importe leur rang, pour lui ils étaient égaux. Mais devant le reste de la société ils se devaient de respecter chacun leur statut.

« -Passons à table, vous aurez tout le loisir de discuter entre jeune après le repas.

-Oui. Suivez nous. »

Les deux Arachnis suivirent le vieil homme et Kevin jusqu'à la salle à manger où quelques domestiques servaient des assiettes.

Le repas se passa joyeusement. Monsieur Woo en profita pour faire un peu mieux connaissance avec les frères Shin qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup auparavant. Après avoir fini le dessert, Monsieur Woo se retira dans son salon pour boire un verre et fumer son cigare tout en lisant un classique.

« -J'espère que ce repas vous a plu.

-C'était parfait ! », répondit immédiatement Dongho.

Le plus jeune fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Kevin qui le trouvait adorable.

« -Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? »

Soohyun sentait que cette demande n'était pas sans raison. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que cela travaillait l'Elenine.

« -Venez avec moi, allons retrouver Eli. »

Ils montèrent le grand escalier de marbre et se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme où le Warhammer les attendait. Kevin leur intima de s'asseoir dans les gros fauteuils de cuir qu'il se trouvait à leur droite.

« -Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je crois qu'un chasseur m'a traqué jusqu'ici.

-Pardon ? »

Soohyun fronça les sourcils, visiblement énervé.

« -Je pense qu'il s'est douté que ma famille était louche. En m'envoyant ici mon père a dû faire porter les soupçons sur lui. Je pensais que notre sang royal les ferait s'éloigner de nous le plus longtemps possible mais je m'étais trompé.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu affirmes ? »

Soohyun était sur le point d'exploser, Dongho lui ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de regarder tour à tour son frère et l'Elenine.

« -J'en suis presque sûr oui...

-Tu as ramené un putain de chasseur en ville ! »

L'air devint soudain plus chaud, Eli se leva brutalement.

« -Il suffit ! Ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute !

-Eli ! Assieds toi. »

Le Warhammer se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose et finit par se rasseoir comme son maître le lui avait demandé.

« -C'est de ma faute j'en suis bien conscient. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous prévenir, soyez discret.

-Discret ? J'espère que tu rigoles ! A cause de toi mon frère est en danger de mort ! Ton chasseur va finir par en ameuter tout un groupe. »

Soohyun fut pris d'une colère noir, il se leva et attrapa Kevin par le col de sa chemise.

« -Hyung ! Calme toi ! »

Eli se leva automatiquement et poussa Soohyun avec force. Les yeux de celui-ci virèrent au rouge et il sortit ses crocs.

« -Ne le touche pas l'araignée !

-Reste à ta place toi le domestique. »

Kevin qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là abattit violemment son poing contre le bras de son fauteuil et celui-ci se gela entièrement ainsi que le sol, les murs et les vitres des fenêtres qui commencèrent à geler. Soohyun et Eli stoppèrent toutes paroles et tout mouvements.

« -Il suffit... »

L'Arachni regarda Kevin avec dédain avant de reprendre une apparence humaine.

« -Oui, il suffit. »

Il attrapa le bras de son frère et quitta la pièce. Il descendirent les escaliers et sortirent de la demeure. Dongho n'osait rien dire. Quand son frère entrait dans de tel colère mieux valait se taire pendant quelques minutes pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

En à peine vingt minutes ils étaient de nouveau chez eux. Soohyun n'avait toujours pas lâché son frère.

« -Hyung...

-Nous devons te faire partir Dongho. »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et se défit de l'emprise de son frère.

« -Partit ? Où ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais tu ne peux pas rester là c'est trop dangereux !

-Je n'irais nul part sans toi. »

Soohyun se retourna et prit son petit frère contre lui.

« -Dongho ne sois pas capricieux. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses être en danger.

-Je ne suis pas le seul... Toi aussi, et Kevin et Eli le sont aussi.

-Je n'en ai que faire. »

Dongho repoussa son aîné.

« -Arrêtes ! Ils sont des notre. Tu ne peux pas les traiter ainsi. C'est envers les chasseurs que nous devons être hostiles, pas ceux comme nous. Tu n'en as pas marre d'être seul hyung ?

-Je ne suis pas seul, tu es là.

-Et bien moi ça ne me suffit pas ! Je n'en peux plus d'être seul! »

Soohyun eut l'impression de se prendre une grande claque en pleine tête. Il n'osait même plus parler.

« -Si je pars, tu pars aussi et Kevin et Eli viennent avec nous.

-Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Fin de la discussion. »

Soohyun tourna les talons et laissa son petit frère dans le couloir. Il était déterminé. Jamais il ne permettrait que Dongho soit en danger. Et même si il devait le payer par la vie de tous les autres monstres de cette ville, il le ferait.

Plus déterminé que jamais il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il prit à peine le temps de frapper avant d'ouvrir et d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« -Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de me parler et croyez moi je ne souhaites vraiment être en train de le faire non plus mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Monsieur Shin posa les yeux sur son fils, le regard froid, le visage fermé. Il ne dit mot.

« -Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de m'écouter, pas pour moi, mais pour Dongho. »

Monsieur Shin, résigné hocha la tête et désigna le fauteuil devant son bureau. Soohyun s'y installa.

« -Père nous avons un problème. La chasse a repris dans le Nord, l'un des chasseurs à traquer Kevin Woo jusqu'ici car lui aussi est un monstre. Il contrôle l'eau et la glacce. »

Monsieur Shin restait stoïque même si dans ses yeux une multitudes des sentiments pouvaient être lus.

« -Si il se doute que d'autres monstres sont en villes nous allons êtres traquées comme des bêtes. Et nous finiront sur le bûcher. Peut-être que cela vous est égal de me voir brûler mais pas Dongho, il ne peut pas finir ainsi. »

Monsieur Shin se leva, se pencha par dessus son bureau et gifla violemment son fils.

« -Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses ? »

Soohyun était sous le choc.

« -Ne t'ai-je pas donné la vie ? Que tu sois un monstre ou non, n'es-tu pas mon propre sang ? Oser dire que je n'ai que faire que de te voir brûler... Penses-tu vraiment qu'un père puisse supporter de voir son propre fils être réduit en cendre ? »

Il n'avait pas entendu la voix de son père lui adressant la parole depuis de nombreuses années. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu lui dire de telle chose non plus. Il savait qu'avant l naissance de Dongho, son père était très proche de lui, mais il avait eu du mal à y croire.

« -Vous êtes peut-être des erreurs de la nature comme le disent tous les autres, mais vous êtes mes fils et j'ai fis la promesse à votre mère de veiller sur vous. »

Soohyun se leva, il n'osait plus rien dire.

« -Pour le moment vous aller rester ici, je vais essayer de trouver une solution. Je vous ferais partir sans que cela ne porte les soupçons sur nous, avant que tout cela ne s'ébruite.

-Mais père, si nous partons tous les deux cela paraîtra louche.

-Je refuse de perdre l'un de vous deux ! », trancha son père.

L'Arachni n'ajouta rien. Il baissa simplement la tête.

« -Bien. Nous en reparlerons demain avec ton frère. »

Soohyun hocha la tête et sortit du bureau.

« Hyung. »

Dongho l'attendait à l'extérieur les larmes aux yeux. Lui non plus n'avait jamais entendu son père parler ainsi d'eux.

« -De toute façon je ne serais pas partie sans toi. Et s'il te plaît ne sois pas fâché contre Kevin, je l'apprécie vraiment. Nous ne devrions pas nous faire la guerre entre nous. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres hyung. »

Soohyun passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

« -Tu as raison... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Dongho. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre mais Dongho attrapa le poignet de son frère.

« -Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

Soohyun sourit avant de hocher la tête. Ils s'allongèrent face à face. Dongho avait déjà les yeux fermés alors que Soohyun l'observait silencieusement. Il était si beau, une petite merveille de la nature à ses yeux. Parfois il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait avec Hoon, il n'osait pas toujours regarder son cadet dans les yeux après ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il aimait Dongho plus que tout au monde, et il n'aimerait toujours que lui. Hoon... Soohyun soupira. Il devait le prévenir. L'Ophis pouvait parfois être assez inconscient et il utilisait ses dons à tout bout de champs.

Il finit par s'endormir en écoutant la respiration lourde de son frère. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla le premier et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il fit rapidement sa toilette et s'habilla pour sortir de la maison. Le soleil le réchauffa doucement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le même endroit où il avait passé la soirée d'hier. Il sonna à la porte et Moonju vint lui ouvrir.

« -Vous venez voir le jeune prince ?

-Oui.

-Entrez, je m'en vais le prévenir. »

Le majordome de l'oncle se dépêcha de se rendre à l'étage pour prévenir Kevin de l'arriver de Shin Soohyun. Quelques minutes après le blond descendit l'escalier, visiblement étonné de voir l'Arachni chez lui. Un peut plus haut, Soohyun aperçu Eli qui observait la scène de loin.

« -Soohyun ?

-Je suis venu m'excuser. Je me suis emporté hier, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Je comprends. Ton frère n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux le protéger. »

Soohyun hocha la tête.

« -Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès d'Eli. J'étais odieux. »

Kevin eut un fin sourire sur le visage.

« -Ne t'en fais pas.

-J'en ai discuté avec mon père. Je pense que nous allons partir discrètement avant que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. Après il sera trop tard.

-Je suis d'accord. J'espère qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.

-Je ne le vous souhaite pas non plus. »

Kevin serra la main de Soohyun, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« -Tu devrais y aller. »

L'Arachni hocha la tête, mais avant de partir il leva les yeux vers Eli.

« -Prends soin de lui. »

Le Warhammer fit un petit signe de tête et Soohyun quitta la maison des Woo. Il devait se rendre chez Hoon pour lui dire de se faire vraiment très discret et lui annoncer qu'il allait partir. Il passa par le centre ville où se tenait le marché. Il regarda les gens faire leurs courses, le boulanger venait de sortir sa dernière fournée de pain. Il vit au loin son père qui discutait avec un autre homme, il s'approcha discrètement pour les écouter.

« -Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?

-Non, qu'est-ce donc ?

-La chasse aux monstres va de nouveau ouvrir. »

Soohyun eut le sang glacé.

« -C'est effrayant, il y aurait apparemment des monstres dans notre petite ville. Un chasseur est déjà là et on raconte même qu'il serait déjà sur une piste. »

Le cœur de Soohyun se serra. Il n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Il se tourna de nouveau et vit que son père le regardait. Il s'approcha.

« -Père... C'est trop tard n'est-ce pas ?

-Non... Nous allons trouver une solution », murmura-t-il.

Il mit sa main dans le dos de son fils et l'entraîna jusque chez eux. Malgré ce que disait monsieur Shin, Soohyun savait qu'il était trop tard. Arrivée au soir toute la ville serait au courant. Partir maintenant c'était comme crier au monde que vous étiez un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Partir maintenant c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Rester dans cette ville c'était se destiner au bûcher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Soohyun eut peur.


End file.
